


Find the Light

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kairi-centric, Oneshot, Set during Melody of Memory, Theory fic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Kairi gets a new Keyblade during Melody of Memory. Based on drazyvonia from Tumblr’s theories.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora in the background
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Find the Light

Kairi watched on, feeling numb, as the world of Sea and Sky turned into dark sky, a land of skyscrapers, and then Sora’s heart platform beneath her feet… until that eventually materialized into something else. Was this entire world made of data that could change so easily, then?

Kairi sighed, as the picture of Sora disappeared. It felt as though she’d lost him all over again...

But she couldn’t focus on that right now. She was here to get a new Keyblade… as the voice of one was calling to her.

Before Kairi’s very eyes, the Master of Masters—who she had recently met—waited for her. But he seemed frozen in time, as he reached out for her.

But her Keyblade was much more important than this new foe. And Kairi didn’t know if she would ever interact with him again, anyway, as she was done dealing with destiny.

Kairi’s new weapon came into her hand in a flash of darkness, but it itself was bathed in light. It looked to her like an exclamation point—as if it was telling her to get her life started, already: a life that had nothing to do with the fate that had controlled her thus far.

The princess’ Keyblade being so bright like this, reminded Kairi of Sora: of his smile and the light he exhibited. He really had been the ghost in the machine of her life, that had made it worth living and made her stronger than she could have been without him.

Though Kairi was done being _pressured_ to love Sora, because the Master of Masters wanted her to destroy him with their feelings for each other. Hopefully soon, she’d be able to find him and they could be together with no strings attached.

Kairi clutched the hilt of _Find the Light_ roughly, and as she did so… it leapt from her hand with a mind of its own, in a wide arc as it tried to do an attack like Sora’s own strike-raid.

And as it did, and the world became unfrozen around her, Kairi thought she might have just injured the Master of Masters for the first time ever. He was certainly glaring at her for some sort of insult.

It had been her choice to do that—her choice to fight the will of two spoiled gods: him, and Darkness—and it would be her choice to do _everything_ from now on.

Thinking that Sora might just be in this data world now, Kairi willed Sora’s Dive to the Heart back to her—willed _him_ back to her—and dove through the data there, reaching for something herself.


End file.
